Mirror mirror Snow White and the Dark Suitor
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: Almost a year before prince Alcott had come into her life, a dark prince named Richard Faolan has been seeking to marry Snow White to claim her throne and bring her kingdom into the power of his city, but has been denied. now he seeks revenge on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror mirror;**

**Snow White's other Prince.**

**The dark Prince**

**This is another one of my stories which i've decided to write up. We all know about Snow White's evil stepmother wishing to kill her so that she may be the fairest in the land, but what if a man of another kind of evil who lusts for Snow white herself and wishes to take her for his bride and rule the kingdom in darkness and shadow? This is the story of a cunning and powerful young man who had been in early negotiations with the Queen to marry Snow White and has been in on a few occasions been denied the offer.**

**Prince Richard de Faolan, son of Cathan, Lord of the city of Phelan was his name and he was charming gentleman who was seen as a good general and a prince of valour, but underneath he was an arrogant and smart young warrior with a love for war and dark Magic as well as the black arts of devilry.**

In his Castle Richard de Faolan was inside his chambers watching the view of his kingdom whilst he thought of the lady Snow White, only a year and seven months before Snow White's 18th birthday he sent a message to the queen with proposition of marriage to her stepdaughter in exchange for money. But unfortunately almost eight months had passed and no reply from the queen had been brought to him.  
By carrier pigeon or messenger there was nothing from the Queen.  
So he went in to his room writing down a direct letter to the Queen herself with a sullen warning that would make her remember him, before he sent it off by a small carrier pigeon. In the letter it Read;

"_To her dear majesty, Queen Clementianna._

_Since you have decided to deny me your step daughter's hand in marriage, I have now become insulted by your manner and have decided to send this warning__ that if you wish for war to come to your kingdom I suggest that you reconsider my proposition, as I do not_ _take any refusal what so ever, for any such refusal from you will be made as an act of insurrection to the will of Phelan and you shall likewise be forced into open war, a war in which you cannot win at all and a war I know you would probably wish to avoid. I will take her from your kingdom and you can rule for the rest of your days as a promise and have a quarter of my dowry in exchange for my terms for Snow White's hand in marriage._

_Now put out any thought of refusal and think it over carefully, for the pen is truly mightier than the sword._

_Sincerely Richard de Faolan._

After it was sent, Richard waited for almost another eight months waiting for a reply as the year past. He trained for weeks, entertaining himself with his new plans and war plans for expanding the borders of his land all across the dark forest, planning on having all trees in the dark forest cut down so he can create new posts and strongholds for some small various legions under his command. It was not long until he received a visit from her faithful servant at a month before Snow White's eighteenth birthday. Brighton was standing in the throne room waiting for lord Richard to come forth for a while until he appeared from the side door accompanied by a couple of guards. He approached his throne and then sat down before he looked to Brighton who addressed Lord Richard; "Hail, your lordship Richard de Faolan, the great fire falcon."

Richard; "Thank you Brighton, I trust that you have had a long journey to take getting here. So may I be treat you to a drink of water since you've come for so long?"

Brighton: "Uh, yes please. it would be most grateful of you."

Richard; "Good, Servant go and fetch our guest a cup of water will you?" The servant nodded and went to grab a cup, leaving his lord and Brighton alone. "So what news do you bring from your queen."

Brighton hesitated for a moment before he spoke out nervously; "Your lordship, my queen say that she would consent to you marrying Snow White and taking her from her kingdom and lands, but unfortunately the princess Snow White has refused to accept your offer." The servant appeared with two cups of water, moving up to Richard who was looking so annoyed with Snow White's and passing a cup to him before he went and gave Brighton a cup.

"Really Brighton, then might I ask why is that? I could have offered her an army to take her kingdom back and then she'd be the Queen who will bring her people back to their former glory." asked Richard.

Brighton; "Well it seems your lordship, A letter of consent was written and yet it hasn't come to your kingdom, which would probably explain the delay for an answer, no one knows where it went. And in truth Snow White doesn't that you will help her and that she believe's you are not the right man for her, she told me to tell you that she would rather die."

Richard; "So let me get this right, I offer Snow White my hand in marriage with an enormous dowry in which she can use to help her people and she decides to refuse my offer to help her?"

Brighton; "I'm afraid so." Richard then turned his back in anger, standing for a moment before he tossed his cup at the wall and then turned to Brighton who finished his cup hastily. "That snibbling wench, send a message to you queen that she will be expecting a war to come onto her kingdom if she does not convince Snow white to consider my hand in marriage. I will have her whather she or your queen would like it or not, so make no mistake about that. is that Under stood?" said Richard.

"Yes sir, I will deliver this message as you will." said Brighton, before leaving the throne room heading to the front doors.

When Brighton was gone from the throne room, Richard stood near the throne for a moment before he then headed off to his war room to do some reading and studying for a while and then think on his newly forges strategies in his planned attack on Snow White's kingdom, hoping to raise a great army within a year to claim it by force and eliminate her and her people.

It was during a few weeks within two months, that he received word by carrier pigeion sent to him by a few of his scouts who were stationed in the outskirts of Snow white's kingdom, that Snow white is starting a rebellion against the queen with the help of Seven dwarve thieves.  
On hearing that Snow white has become a fighter his views have now changed as he now saw her as a grave threat to his reign.

He ordered for his armies to send out emissaries to all allies under his influence and have them gather their armies to launch an attack on Snow white's kingdom. Another year had passed and it was not long as he had almost finished raising enough soldiers and gathered enough armies to launch an assault on Snow White's kingdom and Prince Alcott's kingdom as well if necessary. It was by a couple of months during that time of the last year that word that the Queen was now defeated and the king had returned to the throne.

**A year later**

On the day of the army's departure which was a month after Snow white's wedding, he had his tailors dress him up in dark grey armour with a monstrous like helmet, he had his sword belt strapped and he placed his gloves on before he took up his shield and then headed out for his horse. He mounted up on his horse the moment he apporached it, climbing up the saddle before he turned his horse to look on the vast armies, afterwards he turned back and gave the order for the great army to march out with him.  
Thousands of warriors and soldiers began to march in full order as Richard led them out in single file, heading out of the kingdom and through the outlands of his kingdom.

_**Will Snow White and her husband Prince Alcott be ablt to defend their kingdom against the reign of Richard de Faolan? Or will the world that they knew as happy and loving, full of life come to an end? all that is in another chapter or another story.**_

_**So keep an eye out for my next chapter and Hope you enjoyed my small story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.  
I know that it is not much but i'm still working on it as I think of new Ideas for the story, so stay tuned.  
**

**S**now White's kingdom was in an age of merriness and love, flourishing like it did before since the down fall of Queen Clementianna and her evil reign on the kingdom itself. Settling back into his duties after years of being trapped under the influence of the queen's magic, the King was contempt to see his daughter Happy with the man that she loves, Prince Alcott who was now spending their second year of her marriage with Snow White in a small haven fit for a king and queen which was in a small estate land where an enchanted household stood.

Standing outside the grounds of the front yard of the Household in the daytime, Snow White was looking out on the garden and marvelling on the work the gardeners have done since they first came to its estate for their first honeymoon.  
the daffodils and roses growing so bright and the Lilies smelling so fresh and beautiful which in all brought a feeling of prosperity and peace in a comforting way. In her eyes it was like a Sanctuary of Magic. She stood out for a while long since morning until Prince Alcott came out the front doors and then approached her from behind, he placed his hands over her eyes when he was near her and spoke. "You might as well guess who it is standing behind you dear snow."

Snow smiled, "I can only make one guess for the one I truly love, You are so sneaky Alcott." she said turning around to see his face up front, he smiled as he spoke.  
"And you are so beautiful Snow White of Valencia." he leaned in as they kissed for a moment before they withdrew, Alcott looked on her and looked to the lake by the lake near the household before he asked her. "Would you like to come on a boat with me, we'll have a row on the lake if you'd like."

"I very much love to. and whilst there I could tell you some good news." said Snow.

"Perfect." said Alcott, Snow nodded smiling before turning and making a run for the lake in a quick flash, which prompted her husband into a race to the lake. By the time they were near the lake Snow stopped to let Alcott take the lead in the race, but not before on gaining the lead he suddenly tripped on small hole and ended up tumbling down the way and rolling into the shallow waters of the lake. Alcott resurfaced gasping form the chilly touch of the water whilst Snow stood with a smirk on her face laughing at the sight of her cold, dripping wet husband who was still sitting on the shallow ground before he stood up, water dripping all over him.

"Oh very funny Snow, you know that was a good move stopping to let me win. you know I could almost end up with a cold?" said Alcott. Snow white still giggling walked over to the lake to fish him out of the cold water.  
"I'm sorry Alcott, here let me help you up." she said, extending her hand for him to take. But Alcott had a sneak up his sleeve as he reached out and took her hand. "No let me help you down." he said pulling her into the lake.  
She yelped, falling into the lake and ended up soaking wet with Alcott laughing aloud.  
She laughed with him before she stood up, shaking her arms about before she helped him on to his feet. "I think we should get dried up before we even think of going out for a boat ride across the lake, don't you think?" said Snow, as Alcott stood up walking with Snow to the shore and going up the hillside.

"I think it would be a good idea, Snow. Besides I've caught one too many colds in my time from getting soaked." said Alcott as they walked on to the household hoping to get a dry towel and into some dry clothes.

It was after a while both Snow and Alcott had come to the house and got dried off from getting soaked in the lake, once all dried up and then dressed into some warm clothes from the rooms cupboards, Alcott went to Snow's room. When he came to the door he knocked on it and Snow answered the door to see her husband standing at the door.  
"Alcott, hello." she said cheerfully.

"Hello Snow, I just wanted to come by and check how you were. Since we left the lake I've wondered abit about what was the good news that you wanted to tell me on the boat and well here I am, So may I come in?" said Alcott in a gentleman's manner.  
Snow nodded to him before stepping aside to let him in.  
He entered the room as Snow closed the door and he sat down on the chair near the fire place. Snow approached as she spoke. "Well the good news was in a letter I've received from my father, it says that a wedding is being made for baker Margaret and Servant Brighton, they've been together for about a whole year and they've chosen to marry."

"Really, oh that's nice. I hope that they'll be happy we'll be joining them for the wedding." said Alcott.

"That's the other part as they've invited us, their wedding to be in two months from now and its held in the village." said Snow.

"Well then, I say let us not disappoint them. I believe you owe them more than I can imagine. so We'll come back to your father's kingdom within a month and during the next month we'll choose out best clothes for the occasion and then we could go to the market to buy a wedding present for the Margaret and Brighton." said Alcott.

"It's agreed then, so shall we share a drink to toast to Brighton and Margaret's marriage?" said Snow.

"Actually allow me to obtain the drinks, the last time I took a drink I was under a love spell by the Queen if you can remember." said Alcott, before he stood up, heading to the door he opened it and went out to get two cups and a small bottle so that they can share a beautiful evening together.  
Snow White in the meantime as she waited for Alcott to return, she stood up from her chair and then went to the window to reflect on how all things had now gone better for her dear friend Baker Margaret.  
She stared out into the view of the window as the day faded into the evening time and the sun was setting on the horizon.

**Snow white's kingdom.**

Whilst Snow white and prince Alcott were enjoying the remaining time on their second anniversary, Baker Margaret was in her room looking into her wardrobe for a dress to wear for her wedding day which would be coming soon enough. She looked on each dress as she took them out and then placed them back in the wardrobe.  
She was about to give up and then sit down to think on what to find in the market place when she heard a knock on her door, she turned to the door and then spoke. "Yes I'm coming." she said, standing up and walking to the door to answer it when she was given a surprise by her baker lady friends. when She opened the door, she saw her friends holding a lovely white gown made of pure silk with daffodils around the collar and the cuffs and they went. "Surprise, Baker Margaret!"

Margaret was overwhelmed with glee and emotion as she saw the dress, that she went and hugged each of her friends saying her thanks for the lovely gift.  
After a moment she regained composure and then spoke. "You are all so kind to give me this beautiful dress, I could never thought of anything so special within my whole life, thank you all for this."

"We chipped in to create the design of the whole dress that we had to buy the linen and the sheets to make the dress itself, it took us a whole night for us to complete the decorations of the dress." said the first baker lady.

"Aww, you all have been so dear to me that I believe the king is happy to have you all here for so many years." said Baker Margaret, gladly looking on the beautiful dress which she would wear on her wedding day.  
The baker ladies then spent some while of the day working whilst speaking about the preparations for the wedding for almost a week until at the day of a weeks end, the King received a visit. On that day, the king was in the throne room reading over some letters from the magistrate when Brighton entered the room to give his announcement.  
"My king pardon my intrusion." he said.

"Brighton, I wasn't inspecting to see you until your wedding day. so what brings you here." asked the King, placing the letters aside and standing up to approach Brighton.

"Sire, it seems that we have a visitor, who wears a mask and is dressed in a hood and cloak." said Brighton.

The king looked to the doors for a moment before he looked to Brighton and spoke. "Send him in." Brighton nodded before he went and asked for the guards to have the doors opened for the visitor, who wore a black hood and cloak with a mask covering his face. The stranger entered the doors of the castle as the king returned to his throne and sat down to look on the visitor who approached before the throne and then stood.  
He knelt down before the king who watched him carefully and then spoke whilst Brighton stood by his side.

"Rise stranger and tell me who you are, and what is the purpose of your visit to my humble abode."

The Stranger rose up from his knee and stood before he removed his mask which resembled the mask of a Jackal, revealing himself to be a general of Lord Richard de Faolan himself. Seeing this stranger's face the king waited for him to speak for a moment until he responded.

"Your majesty, I've come from my master's camp as he is but a couple of days from your doorstep."

"Is that so? then tell me who is your master?" asked the king.

"Lord Richard de Faolan." the general responded proudly, the sound of that name had brought a small fit of anger to the king as he remembered from the stories of the Faolan family since he returned to his kingdom but he kept his anger in check before he spoke again.

"What news do you bring from your master at this time?"

"I've come to make you an offer in the terms of surrender, to ask you join us. Give in your submission to Lord Richard de Faolan and he will see that your kingdom will not be harmed by the warriors of his lands."

"Submission? well I'm afraid that it will be a problem as I care too much for the principals of my people and its foundings like my ancestors. so May I ask you this, what would he do if I refused to give in?"

"Then he will have to invade your kingdom and burn it to the ground. So I say that you must make your decision wisely." said the General in a devious tone.

"And what decision is that?" the King asked angrily. "Join us... or die." said the General, leaning forward to look him squarely in the eye before he stepped away from his majesty.  
The King was quiet for a moment as he thought about his options and then spoke.

"Tell Richard de Faolan that I look forward to meeting him in battle and from there we'll settle this once and for all."

"Very well then, because he looks forward to taking your daughter." the General then turned and walked away, making his leave with the King standing in the court with the thought of anger in his mind.  
After the meeting was done the general went to the stables where he retrieved his horse when two guards were coming inside to intercept him, but the general was so quick that he climbed on his horse and rode out, knocking one guard and slashing his sword on the other guard in a swift blow which killed him.

Within a moment the general was gone from the sight of the court. Fearful for the kingdom the king turned to Brighton and spoke.  
"Brighton, a word with you at once."

"Yes your Highness?" asked Brighton who approached from the corner.

"I'm afraid you'll have to postpone your wedding plans for the time being, and have the residents of this castle prepare to leave encase of an attack. I fear that there is a war brewing on the horizon. before you alert the servants, I need you to send emissaries to Alcott's kingdom in Valencia and call for reinforcements there to support our small armies at once." the king instructed.

"Right away your highness, and my prayers be with you sire." said Brighton before he turned and went off to carry out his duties whilst the king went off to the bird cage room to send a message to Prince Alcott and his daughter Snow White. Afterwards he then went to the armoury to call for an assembly of his soldiers into order to make his announcement of war coming upon this kingdom.

_**Back in the country Household.**_

The next morning on the last day of their anniversary seemed to be a bit dull and grey for what was suppose to be a bright and sunny one since they had come to the household for their honeymoon and the reign of sunshine had made the summer of love appear early in the season.  
Snow White was sleeping in the arms of her true love Prince Alcott when the morning came but the sun had not peeked through the windows, she stirred around to the moment of morning and she woke to the brightness of the dull day.  
She got up from Alcott's arms and then crawled out of bed to walk over to the window.

It was a quiet moment to herself as she looked out the window, Snow white thought of the seven dwarves she befriended in the days she spent in the forest and how she became the person she is today and now she was married to the one she truly loves in this world, the one who helped her save her kingdom.  
After the moment passed she turned from the window, giving her dear husband a shake before heading off to the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
